edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition
Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition is a video game idea by Jspyster1. The game is a class-based FPS based off of Team Fortress 2 featuring characters from the show in place of the regular characters. The game would be available for the PC, Xbox 360 and PS3. However, the PC version would be the superior version as it comes with frequent updates for free. Just like the real game. Meet the Synopsis Soon to be written... ---- Meet the Team Offense Class *'Kevin' as the Scout :Kevin is the most athletic and fastest runner out of all the members of the team. However, due to balance issues, he is forced to have the lowest health out of all the team. Because of this, Kevin pretends to act tough when socializing with the other team members. His default weapons include a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, a BB handgun, and his lucky baseball bat. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Kevin laughs at the nearest enemy while shouting "mom jokes" at them. :Notes: Kevin's shotgun does more damage than the other team members' shotguns, it also reloads faster. In the "Shovel-Chin Update", Kevin's BB handgun gets replaced by a can of "En-O-Gee Drink". *'Eddy' as the Soldier :Just like with the other two Eds, Eddy likes to pretend that he is in charge of the whole team and he constantly keeps shouting out commands to the other team members even though they don't bother to listen to him. His main weapons include an exploding-football launcher, a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and a fold-out shovel. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Eddy makes the "loser" sign with his hand and holds it to his forehead while laughing to himself. *'Ed' as the Pyro :Ed's just glad to be part of the team. Due to having watched way too many monster movies, Ed constantly has hallucinations of evil Red/Blue aliens attacking and he believes the only way to destroy them is to burn them. Thus creating his desire to burn everything or everyone in sight. His main weapons include a homemade flamethrower (made from a gas pump handle, a propane tank, and a cooking torch), a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and what he thinks is a "Space Outlaw Battle Axe" which is really just a regular fire axe with barbed wire wrapped around the blade. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Ed performs a Hadouken that instantly kills any player that is unlucky enough to run in front of it. Defense Class *'Rolf' as the Demoman :Rolf is an experienced fight and has learned that the best way to destroy his opponents is with the taste of his Nana's home cooking. In this case, he literally uses his Nana's leftover food as ammo for his grenade launchers. Because of this, he is mostly assigned to defend the base so that he won't distract the other team members with the awful smell of Nana's home cooking. His main weapons include a grenade launcher that fires explosive eggplants, another grenade launcher that fires sea cucumber balls that stick to any surface and can be remotely detonated, and his melee weapon is a giant fish. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Rolf flips the fish over his back and scolds the enemy for insulting his Nana's cooking. :Note: in the Rolfy-Boy update, his melee weapon gets upgraded to a Blowfish. *'Eddy's Brother' as the Heavy Weapons Guy :Eddy's Brother is a trigger happy gun nut who, like Ed, is obsessed with totally obliterating everyone around him. He loves to fire guns so much that he has even given his minigun a name. "Eunice"... What a weird name... Anyway, because of his large body and the weight of his minigun, Eddy's Bro is the slowest moving class out of all the other team members. His main weapons include his minigun "Eunice", a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and his bare fists. That's right, his hands are registered weapons. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Eddy's Bro holds his minigun up with one hand and mocks the player for being a wimp. *'Edd' as the Engineer :Edd is probably the living definition of the defense class. As we all know, Edd is not much of a fighter himself so he mostly relies on his inventions to do the dirty work for him. Another weakness of his is that he can only solve practical problems, failing miserably when he attempts to solve problems that fall within the purview of conundrums of philosophy.Team Fortress 2: Meet The Engineer (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipYkuCZ2IYI) Edd has the special ability to build automatic sentry guns that fire at any enemy within its range. He also is able to build mini vending machines that supply his friends with ammo, "health", and scrap metal for his other inventions. He also can build teleporters that can teleport his team mates to any area on the map. His other weapons include a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, a BB handgun, and a wrench. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Edd removes his helmet, polishes it with his sleeve, then puts it back on his head while complaining about the harsh working conditions of his job. Support Class *'Lee' as the Sniper :Author's Note: I honestly don't know why I made Lee the sniper. :Because Lee is too lazy to do any other work she prefers being a sniper mostly because all you do is just camp in a corner all day and wait until someone pops out to shoot. The other team members constantly make fun of her because she lives in a trailer. Her weapons include a modified sniper rifle, a jar of urine, and a board with a nail in it. *'Jimmy' as the Medic :Jimmy as we all know is not much of a fighter which is why he was given the role of the team medic. So yeah, Jimmy's job is to heal people with his "healer-gun-thingy". The longer Jimmy heals his team mates, the faster his "Supah Charge" meter fills up. When it does Jimmy and the team mate he's healing will become invincible for roughly 8 seconds. Jimmy's weapons include a homemade needle gun, a "healer-gun-thingy", and a plastic bonesaw. Whenever the player presses the taunt button Jimmy places the bonesaw on his shoulder and plays it like a violin. *'Jonny' as the Spy :Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's weird to give peace-loving Jonny the role of a cold hearted assassin but I had to include him somehow. :Think "The Gourd" crossed over with James Bond and you pretty much get Jonny as the spy. I know that sounds weird but that's the best that I can describe it. Anyways, Jonny decided to become a spy for the RED/BLU team {depends on what team you choose) to seek vengeance ever since Plank was assassinated by the enemy team. Jonny's weapons include a custom revolver with an engraving of Plank on the barrel, an electro-building-power-drainer-thingy (invented by Edd) that can suck the energy out of the Engineer's buildings rendering them useless, a Philippino Butterfly knife, and wristwatch that can make him turn invisible for a short amount of time, and a disguise kit (coincidentally disguised as a lollipop humidor) that allows him to disguise himself as any of the enemies' teammates or a tree. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Jonny pulls out the empty stick of a lollipop, pulls another one out of his disguise kit, and puts a new lollipop in his mouth. There is also a 1/10 chance of Jonny crouching on the ground acting like a crab whenever the taunt button is pressed. :Note: Jonny's "tree" disguise is especially ineffective against the Pyro's flamethrower. Unseen Characters *'Sarah' as the Announcer. :Just like in the show, Sarah is always bossing the other kids around and gets really ticked off if she doesn't get her way. She plays the announcer for both the RED and BLU teams and is constantly giving them orders and scolding them if they when they fail the mission. Meet the Game Modes *'Kartman' :Despite the name, this gamemode has nothing to do with Eric Cartman. Instead this gamemode is about you pushing a cart with an oversized El Mongo Stink Bomb over to the enemy's base while the other team tries to stop you. If you successfully get the cart over to the enemy's base in time then BOOM, their bases will smelling like Ed's bedroom for the next month! If you fail then prepare to get a big punishment from Sarah the Announcer. *'Spykrab'd' :Where the RED team tries to kill all of the BLU spykrabs while the BLU team tries to find a phone to call PETA. ---- Meet the Trivia Section *Rolf's melee weapon is an homage to the fish he used in the episode Dueling Eds. *Ed's taunt is a reference to the "Hadouken" attack from the Street Fighter games. *Kevin's can of "En-O-Gee Drink" is a reference to the En-O-Gee Drinks scam the Eds did in Over Your Ed. *Jonny's disguise kit was originally going to be a cigar case but because having Jonny smoke would be a bad image for him, the cigar sticking out of his mouth and the cigars in his disguise kit were changed to a lollipop. Meet the Gallery File:Ed_fortress2_copy.jpg|Eddy's Bro along with "Eunice". Meet the End "Wanna hear something funny?" "But of course." "The End..." Team Fortress 2: Meet The Dumbasses 12 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GUCWUkKYLo) Meet the References Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Games